The present invention relates to olefin polymerization employing a catalyst composition comprising a metallocene compound and isobutene.
In the production of polyolefins, such as for example polyethylene, an important aspect of the various processes and catalysts used to produce such polymers is the productivity. By productivity is meant the amount of yield of solid polymer that is obtained by employing a given quantity of catalyst per unit of time. If the productivity is high enough, then the amount of catalyst residues contained in the polymer is low enough that the presence of the catalyst residues does not significantly affect the properties of the polymer, and the polymer does not require additional processing to remove the catalyst residues. As those skilled in the art are aware, removal of catalyst residues from polymer is an expensive process. It is thus desirable to employ a catalyst which provides sufficient productivity that catalyst residue removal is not necessary.